


Tag, you're it!

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Implied COVID related isolation, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parenting Woes, Self-Isolation, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Supportive Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: What if, a certain pair of Superparents had bee stuck isolating for the past month like the rest of us, and one Tony Stark had a particularly long day with baby Peter...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 24
Kudos: 187





	Tag, you're it!

**Author's Note:**

> As the tag states, it is not mentioned, but it is implied this is in 'current time' so they are isolating cause of the current pandemic situation. So, feel free to skip, but I promise, it is all fluff and sweetness, no one is sick. :)

“Babe, I’m home!”

“Steve?!” Tony called out from the living room, as a small voice shrieked happily over him.

Steve walked into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. It looked like the Babies’R’Us nearby had exploded in the penthouse. Every toy, book and blanket they owned had made its way in the space. Tony was sitting on the floor with Peter on his knees, the toddler smashing blocks together happily. Tony on the other hand looked the furthest thing from happy. His hair was sticking out in every direction, there was food stuck on the shoulder of his black t-shirt, he looked exhausted, and for some reason was only wearing one sock. He looked at Steve with so much relief, the blond wanted to wrap him up in his arms and rock him to soothe whatever was bothering him.

“How’s it going, sweetheart?” Steve made a move to come closer but was quickly stopped by the brunette.

“Did you shower first?” Tony asked, his hand held up. He looked nervous at the answer, like he couldn’t bear the thought of Steve having to depart again.

“Don’t worry, I followed all the protocols we put in place. Went downstairs first, all my clothes are in the wash, I showered, and basically bathed in Purell. I’m fine, don’t worry. Last thing I want is to get either of my boys sick.”

Tony nodded. “Okay. That’s good. Great.” He looked up, dazed and like tears were forming in his eyes.

“Hey, no, what’s going on?” Steve crouched next to his husband and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I need a break. I just – I can’t. Tag, you’re it. I have to just… not be here.” Tony’s voice was barely above a whisper, and the sound broke Steve’s heart. He cupped Tony’s cheek and lifted his head to kiss him, slow and tender.

“Go. I’ve got him. I love you,” Steve whispered back against Tony’s lips before he kissed him again. The brunette looked at him but didn’t need to say the words. His face alone showed all the gratitude he had for his husband in that moment. Tony placed a quick kiss to Peter’s head before Steve grabbed him from Tony’s lap, the child screeching when Steve stood quickly and threw him in the air a bit to distract him while Tony made his exit towards their bedroom.

“Hi kiddo! How’s my sweet baby boy? You hungry?” Steve sing-songed to Peter, who giggled and shrieked happily at his papa being home.

Steve made his way to the kitchen, bouncing along and giving Peter loud wet kisses on his cheek to make him giggle as he went. He settled into their evening routine quickly, the toddler strapped into his highchair at the breakfast bar while Steve prepared food for him. The toddler chattered away happily and banged his toys on the counter, almost looking like he was trying to duplicate Steve’s moves in the kitchen. While he ate, Steve picked up as much as he could from the living room, putting away blankets and cushions back on the couch, and throwing toys in bins.

Bath time was thankfully quick, as the toddler was getting tired more rapidly than usual. Steve snuggled with him on his rocking chair, the toddler rubbing his face against Steve’s chest. The blond relished those quiet moments when Peter finally settled and wanted to burrow himself into him like this.

“Da?” Peter asked softly. He didn’t have many words yet, but they had quickly discovered _Da_ meant he wanted Tony.

“We can go say goodnight, baby,” Steve replied quietly, kissing his head as he got up, grabbed a book from his shelf and his blankie, and headed towards his bedroom. He knocked softly before opening the door. “Hey, someone wanted to come say good night real quick, do you mind?” Steve asked, as he poked his head in their bedroom.

“Absolutely not, come here kiddo,” Tony beamed back at them, a far cry from the person Steve had seen when he walked in earlier. He was settled on their bed with his tablet and reading glasses. He had showered and changed, and looked like his usual self, except for the tiredness that was still visible in his eyes.

Tony reached for Peter, who snuggled easily into his arms, as Steve settled himself on Tony’s other side, wrapping an arm around both of them. He grabbed the book Steve had brought, covered their son with his blankie and started on the story of a little puppy who liked apple juice and donuts, one of Pete’s favourites since he was little. When they were done and the toddler could barely keep his eyes open, Tony wished him goodnight and Steve brought Peter back to his bedroom for the night.

“Rough day?” He asked when walked back into their room. He took the same spot he’d held when they were reading the story, this time wrapping both arms around Tony and pulling him in close.

“God, the worse! Actually, that isn’t true,” Tony corrected himself. He let out a long sigh before continuing. “I swear, some days, the universe is trying to tell me I should not have become a parent.”

“No, don’t say that,” Steve interjected quickly, kissing Tony’s hair.” Pete is just a busy kid. He loves you so much.”

“I know, it’s not him. It’s me. I shouldn’t have to throw him at you the moment you walk in the house like that. There’s no way that’s normal.”

Steve squeezed him a bit tighter before answering. “I don’t think there is anything normal about the current situation, sweetheart. I think it’s to be expected that you’d be overwhelmed some days. What happened exactly?”

“After you left this morning, he had a fit cause of breakfast, I think he was mad that I don’t make pancakes quite as fun as you do. You’ve spoiled him you know, mister Cap-shield-shaped-pancakes.”

Steve chuckled. “That was one time. No way he noticed. Your blueberry pancakes are amazing.”

“Well, he was not a fan. Anyways, then we settled to play, but he asked to go to the outside, and got mad when I said no cause of the rain. Lunch was fine, but he was supposed to be napping while I had that conference call Pepper forbade me to miss. Guess who didn’t nap?”

“Oh no…” The blond kissed his husband’s hair in sympathy.

“Exactly. I had to have him on me during the whole call. I’m surprised there isn’t a video on YouTube yet. He was really cute and kept showing everyone his bunny, so it wasn’t completely horrible, but Pepper seemed less than impressed.”

“You should have called me. I could have come home.”

“There’s no way you would have been back on time. I thought of it. And Pepper texted me repeatedly to suggest it. After that, he got so overtired this afternoon, nothing kept him entertained, hence the toy cyclone in the living room. We watched way too much Bubble Guppies and Paw Patrol and Rescue Transformer something or another. I hate using the TV to calm him, but it was the only thing that worked.” Tony pulled away to look at his husband. “I’m just so tired, Steve. I know I am no spring chicken, but damnit, I shouldn’t be this tired from spending a day with him.”

“You did great today, sweetheart. And, it hasn’t just been a day, though. You’ve been cooped up here for a month! I’m sure you’re not the only parent that feels this way. I feel bad I have to leave you two all day.”

“Don’t. We know I can’t leave the house; it would be stupid to put mine and Pete’s health at risk right now when you can go out and not catch anything. I’m happy one of us can still help the outside world at least.” Tony smiled gratefully at him.

“Still, I can’t imagine how hard it has to be. It was so easy when he was little and just ate and slept on us all day. We were sleep deprived, but we didn’t need to entertain him.” Steve smiled at the memory of coming home to Tony and Peter asleep on the couch together, the little bundle so small on Tony’s chest. “And, for what it’s worth, I think you’re an amazing dad. Pete was super happy when I got here, which is more than we can usually say when I’m here alone with him.”

“I know you’re just saying that to cheer me up.”

“I’m not. You’re amazing. I’m so lucky you decided to spend the rest of your life with me. And wanted to start a family together. I wouldn’t be half as good at it as I am doing it with you.”

“Thanks,” Tony stretched up to kiss Steve. “You’re a great dad too.”

“How about we go have dinner, huh? I ordered some take out for us from that sushi place you love. We can watch a movie maybe? Snuggle on the couch?”

“I swear, if the world knew what a softie you are, your badass reputation would go down the drain so fast.”

“Oh please, you like it as much as I do.” Steve slid off the side of the bed to get up, pulling Tony along with him. The brunette knelt on the edge of the bed, so he was eye level with his husband.

“That does sound nice,” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, as his husband’s hands found their way around his waist.

“You did a great job today, sweetheart. And you can tag me in anytime you need it, you know that right?”

Tony nodded then rested his forehead against Steve’s. “Thanks for being the best tag-team partner ever.”

“It’s my absolute honour, babe.” Steve rubbed their noses together, making Tony smile.

“Come on, Captain Snuggles. Let’s go have dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, parenthood in the time of COVID. Fun times! This is basically a retelling of some of my own days as a parent in the last few months (thankfully, mine are no longer that little. ha!). Hope it made you smile (especially if you can kinda see yourself in this), and sending all the hugs and love out to you all!


End file.
